


Eternal Surēbu Moon

by Hawkflight



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're lovely, even in defeat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Surēbu Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Get it? I won't apologize for the pairing.

Time passed unbidden,

As she looked out,

From a paradise.

The leaves of the trees,

Never fell,

And the flowers,

Remained in full bloom,

For all four seasons.

Encased in a black sphere,

Where time itself,

Was stopped.

While the fires,

Raged below,

Eating anything in it's path,

People falling to their knees,

As the smoke robbed them of life.

She watched,

Silent,

As a wingless hummingbird.

When the last star,

Flickered out,

Shrouding the world,

In a blanket of darkness,

A tear slipped down her cheek.

Usagi stared at it,

Trying to comprehend,

Why she was crying.

The only other occupant,

Of her paradise,

Wiped the tear away,

Whispering in her ear,

All the while.

"We've harnessed the energy,

"My Princess,

"Isn't it beautiful?"

A sob was stuck,

In her throat,

And he pressed a kiss,

To her lips,

Forcing it back down.

"You're lovely,

"My Surēbu,

"Even in defeat."

Jadeite pressed a finger,

To her forehead,

Absent of it's tiara,

And he whispered,

A spell.

Her eyes grew dark,

Empty,

And she forgot what had upset her.


End file.
